<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What It Means to be Captain by not_quite_anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452689">What It Means to be Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_quite_anonymous/pseuds/not_quite_anonymous'>not_quite_anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Third Year Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_quite_anonymous/pseuds/not_quite_anonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has always been nervous before games, but Tsukishima always knows how to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yamaguchi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What It Means to be Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 4 of yamaguchi week! the prompt i chose for today was "captain"</p><p>sorry this is short and a bit late, life has been pretty busy recently and i just needed some fluffy tsukkiyama. </p><p>tw// mentions of panic attacks</p><p>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you nervous, Tsukki?”</p><p>Tsukishima turned to face Yamaguchi, who was sitting on the low bench and carefully re-tying his shoelaces. “Why would I be?”</p><p>They were the last two people in the locker room, the rest of the team having already entered the gym to start doing warmups. Yamaguchi knew that he should be out there with them, but he couldn’t help but linger just a bit longer. Besides, he trusted that Yachi and the new first year manager would keep the team in check.</p><p>“It’s our last game of high school...”</p><p>“Just another game, Tadashi. Why, are you nervous?” Tsukishima reached up to adjust his sports goggles, and Yamaguchi appreciatively let his eyes wander over the lean lines of his body.</p><p>“Of course I am, you know me. Have I ever not been nervous before a game?”</p><p>Although his nerves weren’t as bad as they were in his first year, Yamaguchi still felt the familiar clench in his stomach and beating of his heart in his ribcage before every volleyball match. On rare occasions they would be overwhelming; taking over his brain until his vision blurred and all he could hear was his own echoing thoughts and the heaving of his chest and he struggled to pull air into his lungs.</p><p>He had learned that these were called <em>panic attacks</em>, that they were perfectly normal and he wasn’t going insane, and how to deal with them when they did arise (forcing himself to take deep breaths and counting things or repetitive motions helped). Tsukishima’s presence also usually calmed him down, especially after they had started dating last year and Yamaguchi felt more comfortable crawling into his arms or just allowing himself to be more emotionally vulnerable.</p><p>Tsukishima hummed softly, as if he knew what Yamaguchi was thinking about. “Come here, your collar is crooked.”</p><p>Yamaguchi obediently tilted his head up and let Tsukishima fix his jersey collar, long fingers grazing over his neck (he faintly wondered if Tsukishima could feel his heart racing under his skin). Slowly, Tsukishima’s fingers drifted up the sides of Yamaguchi’s face, fingers sliding comfortably behind his ears while his thumbs stroked over the freckles across his cheekbones. Tsukishima tugged softly at the hair close to his scalp to make Yamaguchi tilt his head back, leaned down, and brushed his lips over Yamaguchi’s, making him let out a soft noise of pleased surprise.</p><p>Tsukishima pulled away, but still cradled Yamaguchi’s head in his hands. “Does that make you feel better?”</p><p>“Much.” Yamaguchi smiled softly, then pouted. “Now I have to put my hair up again though,” he said, gesturing at the messy green-brown strands that Tsukishima had accidentally pulled out of his small ponytail, which had become necessary to ensure that his hair didn’t fall into his face during games after deciding to grow it out (a decision that Tsukishima was very grateful for).</p><p>Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Tsukishima held out his hand while he waited for Yamaguchi to tie his hair back up. “Ready to go, captain?”</p><p>Yamaguchi took a deep breath, and then Tsukishima’s hand. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! please leave comments/kudos if you’d like and check out all of the other amazing artists/writers participating in yamaguchi week 2020!</p><p>--</p><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/c4tboykei">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>